bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 11 (US)
| seasonrun = July 9, 2009 - September 15, 2009 | numberofhouseguests = 13 | numberofdays = 73 | winner = Jordan Lloyd | runnersup = Natalie Martinez | castphoto = | returnees = Jeff Schroeder (BB13) Jordan Lloyd (BB13) | video = | previousseason = Big Brother 10 (US) | nextseason = Big Brother 12 (US) |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Rich Meehan Don Wollman |productioncompany = |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Clayton Halsey |version = United States|host = Julie Chen|season = 11|prizemoney = $500,000|network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) Showtime Two (BBAD)|numberofepisodes = 30|viewership = 7.19m|companionshows = Big Brother: After Dark}} Big Brother 11 is the eleventh season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It began on July 9, 2009 and aired on CBS and Showtime 2 for 73 days, concluding on September 15, 2009. The format of the program remained largely unchanged from previous seasons; a group of contestants, referred to as houseguests, are enclosed in the Big Brother House under the surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week the houseguests voted to evict one of their own until two houseguests remained on finale night. The winner was decided by the last six evicted houseguests, known as the Jury. The program included 13 participants, one of whom was expelled by the producers for constant rule breaking while the fate of the others were decided by their peers. The houseguests were competing to win a $500,000 prize with a $50,000 prize offered to the runner up. Due to an increase in ratings over the previous season the season finale was extended from one hour to two hours with the final two being determined on finale night. Due to the removal of a houseguest the American public became known as the seventh Jury member and voted for the winner along with six former houseguests that made up the Jury. This edition of Big Brother also attracted controversy with accusations of homophobia, racism and the editing style of the program from viewers and critics. On September 15th, Jordan Lloyd was crowned the winner of Big Brother 11 after receiving 4 votes from the Jury and one vote from the viewing public. She received $500,000 as her prize. Jeff Schroeder was voted by America to be the favorite player of the season, and he received $25,000. Twists/Changes * Cliques: The 12 new Houseguests were shortly split into four common high school cliques of three; Athletes, Populars, Brains, and Off-Beats. Should a member of their clique win Head of Household, they would be immune from eviction that week. * Returning Players: 4 possible returning Houseguests were representing each of the four cliques: Jessie Godderz for the Athletes,Jessica Hughbanks for the Populars, Brian Hart for the Brains, and Michael Ellis for the Off-Beats, should their respective clique win the first competition, they would enter the game and would be given the first Head of Household reign. * Coup d'Etat: During Week 4, the viewing public voted to give a Houseguest the Coup d'Etat; which would allow the holder to overthrow the Head of Household's nominations and name their own nominees. * Pandora's Box: During Weeks 8 & 9, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. * America's Winner: Due to Chima Simone's expulsion, her jury vote was given to America. Houseguests Cliques Potential Returnees Voting History Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : CI signifies that this player was in the clique of the current HOH and did not compete in this competition. : Note: There were no Have/Have-Not competitions in Weeks 6 or after Week 7. Game History Week 1 During the first night, the group of twelve was divided into four high school cliques of three; Athletes, Populars, Brains and Off-beats. In the first Head of Household competition "The Wedgie" the houseguests were suspended by underwear attached to a rope and were required to hang on to a toilet seat. Four past houseguests returned to support one of the cliques in the House; of Big Brother 5 supported the Off-beats, Jessica Hughbanks of Big Brother 8 supported the Populars, and Brian Hart and from Big Brother 10 supported the Brains and Athletes respectively. and won the competition for the Athletes allowing Jessie to return to the House as a full houseguest and the first Head of Household. Jessie decided to nominate alongside , as a pawn. won the first Power of Veto of the season. The Athletes and the Brains decided to hatch a plan to target one of the Populars for eviction. Following through with the plan, Russell decided to remove Lydia from the block. Jessie nominated , a Popular, as the replacement nominee. Braden was evicted by a vote of 5 to 6, after Jessie had to cast a tiebreaker vote to evict him. Week 2 was crowned the new HOH. After they had made it clear that they were coming after him, Ronnie decided to strike first by nominating and . Jeff won the POV competition and decided to remove himself from the block. Ronnie chose , Jeff’s closest ally, as the replacement nominee. Laura was evicted by a vote of 8 to 1. Week 3 was crowned HOH for the second time this season. At the nomination ceremony, Jessie revealed that he had decided to nominate both and for eviction. Before the Veto competition, Jessie told his alliance that he wanted out of the house. At the POV competition, Michele was victorious and won her first competition of the season. During the Veto ceremony, Michele decided to remove herself from the block. Jessie then followed through with his plan and nominated Casey as the replacement nominee. Casey was evicted from the house. Week 4 Prior to the Head of Household competition, the HouseGuests were informed that the cliques were disbanded. was crowned HOH after an endurance competition. During the previous week, Russell had made it clear to everyone that he wanted out of the house. Russell decided to nominate Ronnie along with as a pawn. won her second POV competition of the season. She decided to keep the nominations the same. By a close vote of 4 to 3, Ronnie was evicted from the house. Week 5 At the HOH competition, was victorious. During the previous week, Chima and had shown a strong dislike for each other. At the nomination ceremony, Chima revealed that she had decided to nominate , as a pawn, against . won his first competition of the season after winning the POV. Kevin was debating whether or not to use the Veto, as he and Lydia had both been very close friends throughout the season. At the Veto ceremony, Kevin decided not to use the Veto. However, this was all in vain, as used the Coup d'État to overthrow Chima and void her nominations. and were nominated for eviction by Jeff. Jessie was then voted out of the house. Week 6 Round 1 During the HOH competition, the house was clearly divided with each side targeting one another. managed to slip under the radar thoughout the competition which resulted in her being crowned HOH. Michele decided to nominate both and for eviction. Following continual rule breaking by Chima since week one, she was expelled from the house. Because of Chima's expulsion, Michele's duties as Head of Household were finished and a new Head of Household competition was held. Round 2 was crowned HOH after her boyfriend in the house, , threw the competition for her. Shortly after the HOH competition, had a drunken rant which resulted in her being nominated alongside . After the POV competition, Jordan became the first houseguest of the season to win POV and HOH in the same week. Jordan decided to leave her nominations intact. Lydia was evicted from the house. Week 7 won the "Can Do" HOH competition and was crowned HOH for the first time. Jeff’s original plan was to target both and , so he nominated them both for eviction. However, Kevin managed to convince Jeff that was targeting Jeff. Jeff then won the Veto and decided to take Kevin off the chopping block. He chose Russell as the replacement nominee. Russell was evicted unanimously. Week 8 At the HOH competition, won his second competition of the season. His goal was to evict , so he nominated him alongside . At the Veto competition, Michele won her third POV of the season and removed herself from the block. Kevin chose as the replacement nominee. Jeff was evicted from the House with a 2-1 vote. Week 9 At the HOH competition, won her first competition of the season. Natalie and both hatched a plan to try and convince and that they were no longer working together. Following through with the plan, Natalie nominated both Kevin and Michele for eviction. For their plan to be successful they needed Kevin to win the POV competition; this was because Natalie had given up her right to play in the competition after opening Pandora's Box. Kevin won the Veto and removed himself from the block. This meant that Michele and Jordan both faced possible eviction. Kevin held the power to cast the sole vote to evict. He chose to evict Michele since he perceived her as the bigger physical threat. Week 10 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won the challenge. Days later, beat in a memory recognition challenge, meaning Natalie was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Jordan beat Kevin in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. She then chose to evict Kevin. Finale The Jury won the season after receiving four votes from her fellow houseguests plus a vote from the viewing public. Trivia * This is the second appearance of the Coup d'Etat in Big Brother history, but it is the first time in which it was used. * This was the first season where only one former houseguest returned to the game. * This season was the first since Big Brother 4 to have a houseguest expelled. * This is the only season with a mixture of new and returning players where a returning player did not make Final 2. * This is the the only U.S. season thus far to have a houseguest be expelled during the the jury stage (Chima Simone). With Chima's expulsion from the house, America voted in her place and voted for Jordan Lloyd. * Coincidentally, each of the four original cliques were represented in the final four (The Populars - Jordan; The Athletes - Natalie; The Off-beats - Kevin; The Brains - Michele). * This is the fourth Season in which the final two were both females. The other seasons include Big Brother 3, Big Brother 4, Big Brother 6 (and later Big Brother 13). Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants Category:Seasons with Teams